youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KingGoji2001
Austin McVey (born ), better known online as KingGoji2001, is an American YouTube gamer, reactor, and reviewer. He mainly uploads Let's Plays of various video games, and reviews them along with movies as well. He is known to be a huge Godzilla fan and since stated that Godzilla was the reason that he got into reviewing movies and video games. About Austin created his YouTube channel in 2013 but started uploading in 2014 since then. He created his channel because he wanted to entertain people on the internet with him playing video games, reviewing movies, and talking about how his life is going. He has deleted old videos because he stated that they were "so bad that I regret making them." Personality His goal on YouTube is to get as many views and upload as much as possible. He hopes to entertain and make his fans laugh at his reviews since he gets angry when he reviews a bad movie or an awful video game. He is a very mature going guy and has gained many friends online since his joining in 2013, but has also lost a lot due to unruly circumstances. Sadly the people who were his friends have made false statements and claims about him. He has confessed that he made some big mistakes and regrets hurting people who were his friends to this day. He is still learning from his mistakes and wants to make peace. Reviews Austin has a series on his channel called movie reviews and video game reviews. In his movie reviews, he reviews a movie and expresses his opinion on whether the movie was good or bad. In his video game reviews, he plays a video game and talks about what is good and bad about it, but he does get angry when he plays a bad game and will rage quit if the game is hard or just a buggy mess. He says doing reviews makes him happy because he loves to express his opinions on movies and video games. His dream job is to be a film critic. Trivia *Austin's favorite video game is Godzilla: Save The Earth, the reason is that it was the first video game he played and was the main reason he became a Godzilla Fan. *Austin loves to write his own stories in his free time. *Austin has 2 dogs and 1 cat. *Austin's favorite video game console is the Playstation 2 and calls it the best video game console of all time. *Austin's favorite YouTuber is Markiplier. *Austin's favorite book is Jurassic Park. *Austin has developed only a few video games and has only published 2 of them which can be found on gamejolt, the username is KingGoji2001. *Austin used to be part of the FNAF fanbase but left it because of how toxic the fanbase is. *Austin is a fan of Pokemon and his favorite Pokemon is Pikachu. *Austin has Asperger's syndrome and has a difficult time in social interactions and nonverbal communications. *Austin wants to learn Japanese and visit Japan. *Austin has his own website but it's currently in development. *The Angry Video Game Nerd inspired Austin to review video games while Chris Stuckmann inspired him to review movies. *Austin has changed his YouTube name numerous times starting with "Austin McVey", later changes it to "FNAf_FAN_Austin", later changes it to "Austin Ze Geek", later changes it to "Gojira_Fan_2016", later changes it to "AustinGamer", and finally settles with the name "KingGoji2001". *Some of Austin's friends mostly call him "Austin Ze Geek" since that was his old YouTube name, but changed it due to unruly circumstances. *Austin is currently writing a story called "Cerali" which is a story about a demon terrorizing people on Halloween. *Austin's favorite movie is ゴジラ (Godzilla) 'This page was made on October 19, 2019 by KingGoji2001 ' Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors